Meeting Irotasha
by youkai-priestess
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha decides to become a professional clown? Or Miroku discovers he's actually a woman? Or Sango gets married to a pirate? Well I don't really know but this story has nothing to do with any of that! So R&R please! Ja!
1. The Crazy Ol' Lady

Disclaimer: Looking, looking, looking… Nope, don't see them. I guess I don't own the IY cast after all ::sniffle::, but I do own the Irotasha cast ::maniacal laughter::.

Well, this is my second fanfic, but I had to remove my first one because I only got one review! So let that be lesson! If you don't review, I'll have to take this one down too, and then I'll be sad! And then Krissy will be sad! But Krissy's a robot and has no emotions ::SMILES::! Okay, here we go!...

Chapter One:

When Kagome had left for her own era, she had promised to return in 4 days, but when her teachers decided to go on strike yesterday, her mother let her return a day early. So when Kagome appeared on the feudal side of the well, there was no one there to greet her. That is, no one but a frightened and panicked old woman.

"Oh, blessed saint, you must be an angel sent from the heavens above! You've come to save my village, haven't you! Well then, waste no time! Follow me, and I shall show you the way to my home! Hurry now, girl!" the old woman sputtered all at once. Kagome didn't have a chance to interrupt the old woman to explain who she was. The odd woman snatched Kagome's wrist and dragged her away from the well. 

"Umm, there must be some kind of mistake. I'm not really –", Kagome began before she was cut off by the woman. "Nonsense! I prayed for you, and now, here you are! And I know you are no normal girl! I can sense it!" The woman exclaimed confidently. "She's on to me..." Kagome mumbled under her breath. "Your unusual attire is proof enough." laughed the woman. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, maybe not."

As the two of them neared the old woman's village, Kagome could see that disaster had already struck at least once or twice. "What happened here?" Kagome asked the old woman, who seemed stiffer now. "A massacre happened here. Only a few of us remain: the village monk, a young boy and girl, who have lost both of their families to the massacre, my lovely son, and of course, myself." As if on cue, each of the remaining villagers revealed themselves at the mention of their titles. The monk was a toned man, wearing a black and orange robe, almost like Miroku's. The young boy appeared to be no older than 5 or 6, and his jet black hair was tied back into a frizzy ponytail. The girl was not so young, but rather looked to be about Kagome's age. The woman's son really caught Kagome's attention, though. He wore a bright green kimono, and had long silky blonde hair, and sea-green eyes. Kagome could already feel herself blushing.

The woman went on to explain what had caused such a travesty. "Our village was peaceful and harmonious. We had no conflicts with any other village. One day, a man came upon our village in search of food and shelter for three days and three nights. Of course, the people of our village were kind and showed him sympathy. But on the second night, demons stormed into our humble abodes, apparently looking for this man. They claimed he had a jewel shard. They went into nearly every home, and when they found no jewel shard, they savagely killed the villagers inside. Only the monk's hut was spared, thanks to the barrier he cast upon it. These children, my son and I all ran to the monk's hut, and so we were all spared." The woman sighed deeply. "Many others also headed for the monk, but were killed on the way." Kagome looked at the woman, whose eyes were now glazed over. "I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered genuinely. "Well it's not your fault, dear." The woman replied. "Anyway, the monk's name Kaikou-sama, the boy is Seijun, the girl is Shinko, and my son here is Irotasha." The name hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. "I-Iro... tasha?" Kagome stuttered. These people were all so familiar, and no wonder why. The monk, the little boy, the young girl, and now Irotasha! "That's right dear," the woman responded. "Now, I'm afraid we haven't caught your name yet." Kagome blinked. "It's... Kagome. And yours?" The woman smiled sweetly and said, "You can just call me Nana." Irotasha let out a "Feh", and Kagome blinked again.

"Now, the reason we need you dear, is because we want to start all over again, and leave our unhappy past behind us. We will build a new village, and start a new civilization!" the woman laughed joyfully. "So why do they need me?" Kagome thought aloud. The woman walked over to where Irotasha was standing and motioned for Kagome to follow. She then began urging the others to leave. "We ought to be going now. But you two should get to know each other. After all, that's what fiancées do, isn't it?" The woman smirked and began to walk off. Both Kagome and Irotasha's eyes widened in anger and shock at the sound of this. "What... What... WHAT?!"

Okay, well that was it! My first chappie! What did you think? Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know! Ja for now!

By-the-bye: All of their names mean something in Japanese, and if you review I'll personally write you back myself! Okay, once again, Ja!


	2. The Thump That Was A Good Thing

Disclaimer: Looking, looking, looking... Nope, don't see them. I guess I don't own the IY cast after all ::sniffle::, but I do own the Irotasha cast ::maniacal laughter::.

Okay, well I'm really sorry it took so long to do this second chapter, but I'm really thankful to wishfulthinker22 and Teya Lily Yashitoda (::ahem:: yesh, and the robot) for their inspiring reviews ::wipes tear away:: and as soon as I hit 6 reviews, I'll start on another chapter! (Because that's my goal, at least 3 reviews a chapter!). Okay well, enjoy!

Chapter Two:

"Inuyasha," bellowed a familiar female voice running across a field towards the lazed hanyou leaning against the trunk of a tree. Inuyasha lifted one eyelid to see Sango looking out of breath and rushed, followed by Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. Not knowing, nor caring, what they were so excited about, he rested his eyelid shut again.

"Wake up! We have work to do!" Sango went on. Inuyasha continued to ignore her, though. "A small village not far from here has been attacked by demons." Slightly intrigued, Inuyasha opened both eyes this time to glance up at the slayer. "And this concerns us... how?" Sango rolled her eyes impatiently, leaving Shippou to explain it. "Oh, you can be such a moron sometimes, Inuyasha!" he exclaimed, jumping onto the hanyou's head. "Even you should know by now that where there's a village massacre, there's usually a shard of the sacred jewel involved!" Inuyasha grabbed the small fox by the tail and flung him far across the open field in front of them.

"But, aren't we forgetting something?" he asked, staring at the well as he spoke. Sango and Miroku followed his gaze, and curved their mouths into a smirk. "Surely you mean someone." Miroku snickered. Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground, brushed the dirt off his kimono, and smacked Miroku on the head.

"Whatever, let's just get a move on already." He walked past the bruised monk and continued towards his other bruised friend. "Where do we go from here?"

"Uh, it's just north of here," Sango stuttered. From across the field, Sango could still hear that trademark, "Feh." She just shook her head and started northbound with Kirara, knowing the others would follow. "Come on now, Inuyasha. No need to fret over Kagome. She'll return shortly." Miroku reassured him, still rubbing the bump on his head from the earlier comment. "Shut up, monk! Not like I care or nothin'" Miroku just grinned and ran up to Sango. Inuyasha glared at him as he ran off, and then glanced at the well with a sigh. "Get up Shippou, before I really get annoyed." Shippou didn't need much more warning than that. He hopped up on his hind legs, and bounced towards the rest of the group. Disappointedly, Inuyasha took a final glance at the still vacant well before taking off with the others.

"So..." Kagome began, trying to make some contact with the familiar boy. He just glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and then looked away with his nose turned up. "Uh, what kind of music do you like?" Kagome asked nervously. Irotasha looked back at her with disgust and scoffed. "Not much variety to choose from." Kagome just stared at him and chuckled. "Right, of course not." Why was she acting so nervous around him, besides the fact that he mysteriously resembled her one and only true love. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Kagome looked up to see him staring at her again. "Uh, sure!" she giggled. He just continued to stare at her and those rapidly reddening cheeks of hers. "Are you always this stupid?" Her smile instantly faded, and her spunky fury finally surfaced.

"What did you just say? Ugh, your mother better have just been joking around when she said we were engaged, because I'd hate to have to break your neck just to get out of it!" She barked at him. She stood up, turned her back on him, and crossed her arms angrily.

"Yeah, well what makes you think I'd ever stick around long enough to let the old hag marry me to a fool?" He retorted back. She spun on her heel and walked up to him with her jaw dropped. "Did you just call me a fool? No wonder you remind me so much of another little annoyance. You're both suck jerks! The only thing that makes him slightly better than you is that when he gets my blood boiling, all I have to say 'SIT BOY', and he drops to the ground so hard it causes a global earthquake!" Thump!

Kagome blinked, and a smile began to form on her face. She spun on her heel again to see the "other jerk" she had just been talking about. "Oh Inuyasha, it's you! You've come to rescue me from this monster, haven't you?" She exclaimed running to his side. Inuyasha pushed himself up and out of the indent he had left after collapsing into the gravel pathway. "Monster?" he asked, rubbing his back. Kagome clung to him and pointed at the blonde hair-blue eyed boy sitting only 50 meters away. Inuyasha just stared at the boy and then glanced back at Miroku and Sango, who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Uh, Kagome, what in the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone. Kagome looked up at him and smiled apologetically. "It's a long story, but basically this town was attacked and now they want me to help them start over again. It all happened so quickly, I didn't even have time to find you guys! But I think we should stay awhile. Something really weird is going on here." Before Inuyasha could even ask what she was talking about, the old woman came running out of a hut with a bow and arrow in her hands. Kaikou-sama, Seijun, and Shinko also revealed themselves to the demon. "Be gone demon! Have we not had enough of your tormenting?" Kagome just stared at the group. "Uh-oh," she muttered under her breath. "Our monk is highly powerful! He has charmed this arrow so that it may be fatal to the demon of whom it pierces! Prepare yourself, demon!" She raised the bow and pulled back the arrow.

"No, Nana, these are my friends!" Kagome screamed out, just in time to be too late, as the arrow was already spinning towards the confused hanyou.

So what did you think? I tried to make it a cliffie, but I'm just not very good at those sort of things... No worries though, because I promise, they will get cliffier! And longer! And purplier! Okay well, remember to review because if you don't, then either I'll never add to this story, or that evil robot will dig her claws into my hand like she did the other day when we had that little difficulty with Richard Ian, and I'll have to write another chapter. But be forewarned! For, shall this horrible catastrophic event occur, I SHALL MURDER INUYASHA!!! in my story, that is... Okay, Ja!


End file.
